Would you Rather Hogwarts Style!
by Sarcasticlygleeful Smurf
Summary: Gryffindors and Slytherins stuck in the Great Hall. They decide to play different Muggle games.If you have any ideas for games I should write next please tell me.
1. Would You Rather?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *tear*_

Would You Rather Hogwarts Style!

All the Gryffindors and Slytherins in their 6th year at Hogwarts were seated in the Great Hall glaring at each other. The reason they were all seated her was because Snape and McGonagall had caught Ron, Seamus, and Harry fighting with Draco, Blaise, and Crabbe in the hallway outside of the Charms classroom. Because Dumbledore had been with Snape and McGonagall as well, it had been his idea to lock the Gryffindors and Slytherins alone in the Great Hall together instead of giving the boys detention. The only had only had one wand for each house. The Gryffindor wand belonged to Hermione Granger and the Slytherin wand belonged to Daphne Greengrass. The Great Hall was now covered in carpet and had sofas and beanbag chairs around it. It was completely silent except for the occasional cough or sneeze.

"I can't take it anymore. This is sooo boring!" Lavender whined. "I have an idea. We should play Would you Rather."

"What the hell is Would you Rather, Brown?" Draco sneered.

"It's a game where you give two options and the other person has to choose which one they'd rather do. For example, Parvati, would you rather eat a bucketful of booger flavored Bertie Bott beans or kiss Peeves?"

"I'd take the bucket over Peeves any day." Parvati said to a round of grosses and ews. "Hmm. Parkinson, would you rather date Dumbledore or You-Know-Who?"

"What kind of a question is that? But if I had to choose, I'd choose You-Know-Who. I mean at least he doesn't have a beard. Blaise, would you rather be stuck in a broom cupboard with Potter or Thomas for an hour?"

"Can I kill them in the hour?" Pansy shook her head. "Oh, then I choose Potter, I don't want Muggle on me."

"You wish you were as Muggle as me Zabini." Dean said scowling.

"Whatever stops the tears Thomas. Draco, would you rather be under the Imperious Curse for a year or hit with Crucio for ten minutes?" Blaise said, while everyone else gasped.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Easy, Crucio for ten minutes. I mean I barely feel it now." he said smirking.

"What do you mean Malfoy? Everyone feels the Cruciatus Curse." Harry said looking extremely confused.

"Ah, Potter. You're forgetting who I'm related to. Let's see after being hit by it by my dear Aunt Bella around a hundred times just this summer, I've started to feel nothing. Next to You-Know-Who, Aunt Bella has the strongest Unforgivable Curses. Anyone less than them, just feels like a tickle." Draco said smirking at the looks of horror on everyone else's face. "Now, I think it is my turn. Truth or Dare Daphne?"

"We're playing would you rather idiot. Now ask her a would you rather question." Lavender said frustrated.

"No I think we'll play Truth or Dare. So which will it be Daphne?" Draco said smirking even more.

"Dare I guess." Daphne said twirling the wand in her hands.

"I dare you to hand me the wand in your hands."

"Draco, Dumbledore said I was the only one allowed to hold this wand. What's the forfeit?" Daphne said looking scared.

"The forfeit was giving me the wand." Draco's smirk was huge.

"Fine. Here's the wand." Daphne said throwing the wand to Draco.

"Draco got up and walked to the door. "See ya later, suckers." He opened the door and strolled out.

"Where do you think he's going?" Pansy asked the room.

"Where ever he's going, I hope one of the teachers catch him." Ron replied.

"Knowing Malfoy, he'll run into Snape and get off with losing ten points for Slytherin." Harry said.

At that moment Draco came sprinting into the room. "THEY HAVE A THREE HEADED DOG OUT THERE! It freaking tried to EAT ME!" Draco yelled (with dignity).

"Fluffy?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked.

The entire room burst out laughing at this, while Draco slid into a bean bag chair and pouted (with dignity, don't ask how).


	2. Karaoke?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the songs mentioned in this story. All the songs belong to their respective artist and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The songs were the ones that came up on my friend's iPod during study hall. I just picked who sings each song. Enjoy._

Karaoke Hogwarts Style!

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were stuck in the Great Hall for the night again. This time it was because Hermione and Pansy had got into a cat fight outside of History of Magic. It had only been a week since the first prisonment (as they called it).

"I am so bored. Why don't we play would you rather again? We never got to everyone last time." Millicent said whining.

"We should do something different." Lavender said. "How about we do Karaoke?" The Great Hall magically conjured a Karaoke machine and TV.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"How do you even know all these Muggle games, Brown?" Tracey asked.

"I'm a half-blood. All the cousins on my dad's side are Muggles. And now to answer Ron's question, this is a Karaoke machine and a TV. The machine will pick a song and the TV will show the words and notes that you have to sing."

"So, we're going to embarrass ourselves by singing to some random Muggle song?" Draco sneered.

"Well if you can't sing, then yea. But if you can, then no." Lavender replied. "So who wants to go first?"

No one moved.

"Come on guys. Fine. I nominate Blaise Zabini!"

Blaise was pushed onto the stage by Draco and Daphne. He picked up the mike while the TV turned on and showed _Don't Trust Me_ by 3OH3!. "What the hell is this song?"

"Oh, I love that one. Funny, it kind of suite you." Lavender said.

Blaise began to sing…

_Black dress with the tights underneath,__  
__I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,__  
__And she's an actress (actress),__  
__But she ain't got no need.__  
__She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.__  
__T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,__  
__While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,__  
__T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,__  
__That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f**king scared of him.___

_She wants to touch me (Woah),__  
__She wants to love me (Woah),__  
__She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),__  
__Don't trust a ho,__  
__Never trust a ho,__  
__Don't trust a ho,__  
__Don't trust me…_

Everyone agreed with Lavender. This song did suit Blaise. The song ended and Blaise handed the mike to Harry.

"I don't sing."

"Too bad Potter."

The screen changed to _I Just Can't Wait to be King _from the Lion King. Harry started to sing Simba's part…

_I'm gonna be a mighty king__  
__So enemies beware!__  
__[Zazu:] Well, I've never seen a king of beasts__  
__With quite so little hair__  
__I'm gonna be the mane event__  
__Like no king was before__  
__I'm brushing up on looking down__  
__I'm working on my ROAR__  
__[Zazu:] Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing__  
__Oh, I just can't wait to be king!__  
__No one saying do this__  
__[Zazu:] Now when I said that, I-__  
__No one saying be there__  
__[Zazu:] What I meant was...__  
__No one saying stop that__  
__[Zazu:] Look, what you don't realize...__  
__ No one saying see here__  
__[Zazu:] Now see here!__  
__Free to run around all day__  
__[Zazu:] Well, that's definitely out...__  
__Free to do it all my way!__  
__Oh, I just can't wait to be king!__  
__Everybody look left__  
__Everybody look right__  
__Everywhere you look I'm__  
__Standing in the spotlight!_  
The song sort of fit Harry too. Harry finished and gave the mike to Goyle.

The song up was _Teddy Bear _by Elvis. Goyle sang…

_Baby let me be,__  
__Your lovin teddy bear__  
__Put a chain around my neck,__  
__And lead me anywhere__  
__Oh let me be__  
__Your teddy bear.__  
__I don't wanna be a tiger__  
__Cause tigers play too rough__  
__I don't wanna be a lion__  
__Cause lions aint the kind__  
__You love enough.__  
_ The room fell silent. Goyle could sing. He finished and gave the mike to Seamus.

_Famous_ by Big Time Rush cam on…

_Do you want to__  
__Ride in a big limousine?__  
__Tell me do you want to__  
__Take a little bite of the fame machine?__  
__If you wanna be discovered__  
__And end up on the cover've every star-studded supermarket magazine__  
__You can do it__  
__Stick right to it.__  
__It could happen tonight.__  
__You wanna be famous. (famous)__  
__You wanna be the one who's living the life.__  
__You wanna be famous. (famous)__  
__You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.__  
_ Seamus got really into the song. It was weird that so far all the guys were pretty decent singers. He finished and handed the mike to Pansy.

Pansy looked up at the screen and saw _Poker Face_ by Lady Gaga was on. "Poker Face? Whatever." She started to sing…

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays__  
__Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me__  
__(I love it)__  
__Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start__  
__And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart__  
__Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh__  
__I'll get him hot, show him what I've got__  
__Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh__  
__I'll get him hot, show him what I've got__  
__Can't read my,__  
__Can't read my__  
__No he can't read-a my poker face__  
__(she's got me like nobody)__  
__Can't read my__  
__Can't read my__  
__No he can't read-a my poker face__  
__(she's got me like nobody)__  
__P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face__  
__(Mum mum mum mah)__  
__P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face__  
__(Mum mum mum mah)_

Who knew that Pansy could actually sing? Pansy finished to a round of applause and handed the mike to Theodore.

Theodore Nott walked up to the stage. _If I Had You_ by Adam Lambert started…

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather__  
__And I'm doing me up with a black color liner__  
__And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter__  
__All we need in this world is some love__  
__There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight__  
__It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it__  
__But if I had you, that would be the only thing that i'd ever need__  
__Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete__  
__If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy__  
__If I had you__  
__You you you you you__  
__If I had you__  
__From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin__  
__Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning__  
__Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis__  
__What they need in this world is some love__  
__There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight__  
__It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it__  
__But if I had you, that would be the only thing that I'd ever need__  
__Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete__  
__If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy__  
__If I had you__  
__You you you you you__  
__If I had_

He was really good. Everyone started to dance. The song ended with everyone wildly clapping and screaming. Theo handed the mike to Parvati.

She walked up on stage and _Telephone_ by Lady Gaga came on…

_Hello, hello baby you called?__  
__I can't hear a thing__  
__I have got no service__  
__In the club, you see, see__  
__Wha-Wha-What did you say,__  
__Oh, you're breaking up on me__  
__Sorry, I cannot hear you__  
__I'm kinda busy.__  
__K-kinda busy__  
__K-kinda busy__  
__Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.__  
__Just a second,__  
__It's my favorite song they're gonna play__  
__And I cannot text you with__  
__A drink in my hand, eh__  
__You should've made some plans with me,__  
__You knew that I was free.__  
__And now you won't stop calling me;__  
__I'm kinda busy.__  
__Stop callin', stop callin',__  
__I don't wanna think anymore!__  
__I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.__  
__Stop callin', stop callin',__  
__I don't wanna talk anymore!__  
__I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.__  
__Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh__  
__Stop telephonin' me!__  
__Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh__  
__I'm busy!__  
__Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh__  
__Stop telephonin' me!__  
__Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

Parvati was pretty good. The song ended and she handed the mike over to Dean.

Dean got up on stage and started to sing _Dynamite_ by Taio Cruz…

_I-I-I-I-I-I__  
__I came to dance-dance-dance-dance__  
__I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans__  
__I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands__  
__Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.__  
__Yeah, yeah.__  
__Cause it goes on and on and on.__  
__And it goes on and on and on.__  
__Yeah.__  
__I throw my hands up in the air sometimes__  
__Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.__  
__I wanna celebrate and live my life__  
__Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.__  
__Cause we gon rock this club__  
__We gon' go all night__  
__We gon' light it up__  
__Like it's dynamite.__  
__Cause I told you once__  
__Now I told you twice__  
__We gon light it up__  
__Like it's dynamite_

He did his own dance while singing. Dean was definitely a better dancer than singer. He finished and handed the mike to Crabbe.

Crabbe slouched on stage and started to sing _Yeah!_ by Usher. He totally massacred the song…

_So she's all up in my head now, _

_got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,__  
__'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)__  
__But I gotta keep it real now, _

_'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, _

_but that just ain't me. Hey.__  
__Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,__  
__But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.__  
__The way she (get low!)__  
__I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.__  
__She asked for one more dance and I'm__  
__Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?__  
__And I said_

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me__  
__Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me__  
__Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies__  
__Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:__  
__Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!__  
__Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

Everyone was covering their ears. The song ended and Crabbe pushed the mike at Neville.

The song on the screen was _Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey…

_Just a small town girl__  
__Livin' in a lonely world__  
__She took the midnight train goin' anywhere__  
__Just a city boy__  
__Born and raised in south Detroit__  
__He took the midnight train goin' anywhere__  
__A singer in a smoky room__  
__A smell of wine and cheap perfume__  
__For a smile they can share the night__  
__It goes on and on and on and on__  
__Strangers waiting__  
__Up and down the boulevard__  
__Their shadows searching in the night__  
__Streetlight people__  
__Living just to find emotion__  
__Hiding somewhere in the night__  
__Working hard to get my fill__  
__Everybody wants a thrill__  
__Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time__  
__Some will win, some will lose__  
__Some were born to sing the blues__  
__Oh, the movie never ends__  
__It goes on and on and on and on_

Neville was really girl. The best so far. He finished the song, and handed the mike over to Daphne.

The screen showed _California Gurls_ by Katy Perry. "Seriously, I've never even been to California." Daphne started to sing…

_I know a place__  
__Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet and wild__  
__There must be somethin' in the water__  
__Sippin' gin and juice__  
__Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)__  
__The boys__  
__Break their necks__  
__Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)__  
__You could travel the world__  
__But nothing comes close__  
__To the Golden Coast__  
__Once you party with us__  
__You'll be falling in love__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh__  
__California girls__  
__We're unforgettable__  
__Daisy Dukes__  
__Bikinis on top__  
__Sun-kissed skin__  
__So hot__  
__We'll melt your Popsicle__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh__  
__California girls__  
__We're undeniable__  
__Fine, fresh, fierce__  
__We got it on lock__  
__Westcoast represent__  
__Now put your hands up__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh_  
She was the best girl so far. She finished and handed the mike to Tracey.

Tracey walked on stage and saw that _Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)_ by Shakira was on. She started to sing…

_You're a good soldier__  
__Choosing your battles__  
__Pick yourself up__  
__And dust yourself off__  
__And back in the saddle__  
__You're on the frontline__  
__Everyone's watching__  
__You know it's serious__  
__We're getting closer__  
__This isnt over__  
__The pressure is on__  
__You feel it__  
__But you've got it all__  
__Believe it__  
__When you fall get up__  
__Oh oh...__  
__And if you fall get up__  
__Oh oh...__  
__Tsamina mina__  
__Zangalewa__  
__Cuz this is Africa__  
__Tsamina mina eh eh__  
__Waka Waka eh eh__  
__Tsamina mina zangalewa__  
__Anawa aa__  
__This time for Africa__  
_ …and was great. She sang all the African parts perfectly. She finished and handed the mike to Draco.

He reluctantly walked up to the stage. _I Like It_ by Enrique Iglesias started to play…

_Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too strong__  
__But tonight is the night We can really let go__  
__My girlfriend is out of town And I'm all alone__  
__Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to know__  
__No I won't oh oh, oh oh__  
__No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna to do to you__  
__No I won't oh oh, oh oh__  
__Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go__  
__Baby I like it__  
__The way you move on the floor__  
__Baby I like it__  
__Come on and give me some more__  
__Oh yes I like it__  
__Screaming like never before__  
__Baby I like it__  
__I, I, I like it.__  
_ He could even rap…

_Come DJ that's my DJ, I'm a Miami boy...you know how we play,__  
__I'm playing what you wanna I play.._

_What u give me got me good, _

_Now watch me..It's a different species, get me in DC ,__  
__Let's Party on the White house Lawn, _

_Tiger woods' tired of Jesse James, _

_Here goes Pitbull all night long, _

_Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that's it's on,__  
__Pa'Fuera! __Pa'la calle,__  
__Dale mamita tirame ese baile!, _

_Dale mamita tirame ese baile!__  
__I see you watching me, you see me watchin' you,__  
__I love the way you move I like them dance you do like_

The song ended and everyone clapped. Draco walked off the stage smirking and handed the mike to Hermione.

Hermione walked on to the stage. _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry was on the screen. Hermione started to sing…

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any make-up on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the puch line wrong__  
__I know you get me__  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down__  
__Before you met me__  
__I was a wreck__  
__But things were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine__  
__Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever__  
__You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

She was really good. The song ended and Hermione passed the mike to Millicent.

She got up on stage and _Toxic_ by Britney Spears came on…

_Baby, can't you see?__  
__I'm calling a guy like you__  
__Should wear a warning__  
__It's dangerous, I'm fallin'__  
__There's no escape__  
__I can't wait, I need a hit__  
__Baby, give me it__  
__You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it__  
__Too high, can't come down__  
__Losing my head__  
__Spinning 'round and 'round__  
__Do you feel me now?__  
__With a taste of your lips__  
__I'm on a ride__  
__You're toxic, I'm slipping under__  
__With a taste of poison paradise__  
__I'm addicted to you__  
__Don't you know that you're toxic?__  
__And I love what you do__  
__Don't you know that you're toxic?__  
_ Millicent was worse than Crabbe. The others didn't think that was possible. She ended and handed the mike to Ron.

Ron walked up and the song_ You Got a Friend in Me_ from Toy Story came on…

_You've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__When the road looks rough ahead__  
__And you're miles and miles__  
__From your nice warm bed__  
__Just remember what your old pal said__  
__Boy, you've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too__  
__There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you__  
__We stick together and we see it through__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me_

Ron was okay. He ended and handed the mike to Lavender.

The screen showed _Too Cool_ from Camp Rock. Lavender started to sing…

_I'm too cool for my dress__  
__These shades don't leave my head__  
__Everything you say is so irrelevant__  
__You follow and I lead__  
__You want to be like me__  
__But your just a wannabe__  
__love it or hate it__  
__I can't help the way I am__  
__Hope you don't misunderstand__  
__Cause I'm too cool__  
__Yeah I'm too cool__  
__To know you__  
__Don't take it personal__  
__Don't get emotional__  
__You know it's the truth__  
__I'm too cool for you__  
__You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not__  
__Exactly who you think you are__  
__Can't tell you what you haven't got__  
__When we walk into the room__  
__I'm too cool for you__  
_ She got really into the song. She ended and the karaoke machine and TV disappeared. "Well that was fun. We should do this more often."

"What? Have fights, get caught, and end up in the Great Hall together for one night?" Draco asked smirking.

"No, I mean not hexing each other every two minutes."

"But that takes all the fun out of life." Draco and Harry said at the same time.

"Whatever." Lavender replied over the laughter.


	3. Musical Chairs?

_I know it's been awhile but I just recently came up with another game so here it is…_

Musical Chairs Hogwarts Style!

"_Why do we keep getting stuck in the Great Hall with Slytherins?_" Lavender thought as she pouted in a chair. "_Today was even a Hogsmeade trip. I really needed some new shoes._" She then glared at Blaise and Dean. It was all their fault she was sitting here and not shopping.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were again forced to spend time together in the Great Hall by a very irritated McGonagall and Snape because Blaise and Dean thought it would be funny to turn Harry and Draco into water goblets(123 Fera Verto).

"I'm bored." Pansy whined. "Anyone have any thoughts on a game we can play while we wait to be released."

"How about Musical Chairs?" Dean said.

"That game is for six year olds, Dean." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well we can make it more interesting."

"How?" Tracey asked. Being a half-blood she knew what Musical Chairs was and like Hermione thought the game was pointless.

"Well, when the music stops you can send off one spell…"

"No wands." Harry pointed out.

"Before Thomas continues, could someone explain this game?" Daphne asked.

"Sure." Hermione said. "Everyone walks around a circle of chairs with the music playing. When the music stops everyone tries to get a chair. The person who doesn't get a chair is out. You remove one chair after each round. The last person sitting is the winner."

"Got another, you can trip or push a person so you can get a chair." Dean said smiling.

"Ok. Who controls the music?" Millicent asked.

As she said this the room conjured up sixteen chairs and a boombox.

:I guess the room controls the music." Ron said as everyone stood in a circle around the chairs.

The music started and they walked around the chairs. The music stopped and everyone rushed to get a chair. The first one out was Goyle who fell on his face after Draco tripped him. The game continued till the last four standing were Draco, Tracey, Lavender, and Dean.

"Who knew you'd be good at this game Malfoy." Dean said.

"Tripping people isn't that hard to do Thomas." Draco smirked as the music stopped and Lavender fell.

"Chivalry is clearly dead." Lavender huffed as she got off the floor.

"Chivalry doesn't exist when you're going for a prize." Draco said as he beat Tracey to the chair.

There was one chair left and Draco and Dean were circling it like vultures over a dead body.

"We should make this more interesting Thomas." Draco said.

"I'm listening."

"Loser has to stand on their house table tomorrow at breakfast and announce to the school that they think that Professor Trelawney is sexy and then propose to her."

"All right. To make it more interesting, you have to be wearing a dress while you do it and instead of Trelawney make it Dumbledore."

"Fine by me. You better find yourself a dress."

The two circled the chair for what seemed like hours before the music stopped and Draco and Dean jumped onto the chair.

"Move Malfoy." Dean said elbowing Draco.

"I will win." Draco said shoving Dean.

They both fell on the ground and continued to fight till Seamus and Theodore pulled them apart. Draco got out of Theodore's hold and sprinted to the chair and sat down on it.

"In your face Thomas. I win. Now go find a dress."

Dean crossed his arms and glared at Draco.

The next morning…

The Gryffindors and Slytherins made sure to come down to breakfast on time. They did not want to miss Dean's proposal.

"I can't believe I have to wear this thing." Dean grumbled, looking down at the hot pink halter dress he was currently wearing."

"You're the one who wanted the loser to wear a dress." Lavender said.

"That's because I thought it would be hilarious to see Malfoy in a dress. I can't believe I lost."

They walked into the Great Hall. Thankfully for Dean, no one realized what he was wearing, except for Draco, who started laughing the moment Dean walked in.

"I'm going to murder him." Dean grumbled as he sat down next to Seamus and Lavender, and across from Parvati and Harry.

"Sorry about this Dean, but I really want to see what Dumbledore does when you propose." Parvati said giggling.

"Thanks for the support Parvati." Dean said dripping sarcasm.

He looked up and caught Draco's eye, who waved his hand as if to say anytime now. Dean got up and stood on the bench and then stood on the table. The entire Great Hall was silent as everyone stared at Dean, until the Creevey brothers started to laugh and everyone else joined in.

"_Here goes nothing._" Dean thought as he cast _Sonorus_ on himself. "Attention everyone." The hall got creepily quiet in the matter of seconds. "I would like to say that I find our most esteemed Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to be very sexy and hope that he will say yes to my proposition of marriage." Dean was about to get down, when stupidly he looked over at Draco whose eyes were telling him to wait till Dumbledore responded.

Dumbledore slowly stood up. "I am flattered Mr. Thomas. However, I do not think it is proper for me to date my students."

The Hall was silent for awhile then the Slytherins started to laugh. Everyone was surprised that the Slytherins even knew how to laugh, but after the shock wore off the other three houses started to laugh too.

Dean got off the table and placed his head in his arms. "My life is over." He mumbled.

"Cheer up Thomas. You put up a good show." Draco said as he passed the table flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shut up Malfoy." Dean said glaring, as Draco walked away smirking. "I'll get him the next time we're stuck in here again."

_I am done and thanks for reading. If you have any games you want me to write about tell me. I am open to all suggestions. _


End file.
